Star Wars: The Final Combat
by ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: The crew gets together for the final war against Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To Rey?

**STAR WARS**

 ** _The Force Awakens,_ _The Last Jedi_ for _The Final Combat_**

The Resistance was able to return back to there base. One of many. Everyone was scattered all over the place. Poe and General Organa were figuring out there next move. Finn, Rey and Rose were still in the Falcon.

Rey was asleep _. She dream't of Finn, Han, Leia and BB8. The things they've been through. Her and Finn never got to mourn Han, they never had the time. They were all on a beautiful hill eating amazingly good food as the sun shined against the lime green grass. They were happy, sharing laughs together, listening to Hans jokes. It was nice, but something happened she started to feel cold and the world felt dark. However it seemed like she was the only one who acknowledged it. Everyone was still having a great time. She looked around and noticed a black whole in the ground far away from the hill. She started towards it looking inside, she turned around to look at everyone back on the hill. It was warmer over there than over where she was. The sun was shining only over them and it was cloudy everywhere else. Rey looked into the hole one more time then began to get up and head back to everyone else, a vine grabbed her ankle causing her to slip into the whole of darkness and evil. Her heart felt heavy, like someone was pressing against her chest. She saw Finn, Han and Liea watch her from above the hole, their eyes were sunken in. She looked at them in such fear expecting them to help her. She looked at Finn then a bunch of water dropped in. Rey tried to scream but no sound would come out, she felt the water travel to her lungs._ Rey opened her eyes and jolted up, drenched in sweat. She had fallen asleep sitting up. "It was just a dream." She thought to herself and began to relax.

Finn walked up to Rey. She watched as he sat down beside her. He smiled at her causing her fingers to twitch with the saber still in her hands. She couldn't help but smile back, she missed him so much and she could feel that he missed her too. He looked at the broken saber in her hands.

"What happened?" he motioned his head towards the saber. Rey began to clutch it.

"Kylo Ren happened." Finn lifted his hand in realization and began to rub under his nose.

"So..you're a Jedi now?" he said changing the subject. Rey arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Nobody announced anything. Luke didn't really.. _do_ much." she added.

"He'd given up." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a legend as big as Luke Skywalker just give up?

"So what I'm hearing is..he taught you nothing."

"Well, he did teach me something." She said. "He taught me what not to do. So that's something.." Finn nodded in agreement. Rey looked at Rose.

"Who's she?" Finn quickly turned his head to Rose then back at Rey.

"That's Rose. I actually met her trying to get to you." Rey looked at Finn. He always knows how to warm her heart.

"She thought I was running away, but I just wanted you to find me somewhere safe. Away from the First Order, away from this war." she was touched, she placed her hand on his sending electricity through both their bodies.

"Finn, running away from the war is not how we win." Finn shifted his eyes towards the floor. He knew she was right, but it was worth a try. "Besides, this is something we can't escape from." She started adjusting herself.

"Sometimes you have to make difficult choices.." he said gazing at the ground. Rey looked at him, he wasn't wrong. People _do_ have to make difficult decisions sometimes. Kylo gave her a choice, to join him or not. She made a decision to help Ben come back: a person who was already gone. She failed him, as well as herself. Now she understood how Luke felt. Poe walked up to them.

"Hey." he said. Rey and Finn looked at him. Waiting for him to say something else. "You guys catching up?" Rey looked at Finn and nodded.

"Did Finn tell you about his adventures with Rose?" He sat down in between them causing them to shift.

"No." Rey replied. Poe begins to go on and on about what they've been up to while she was off with Luke. He spent most of his time with Rose. Poe then tells Rey about what happened when she distracted the TIE fighters. Finn then elbowed him causing Poe to look over. Finn gave him a look that Poe didn't understand.

"You sacrificed yourself?" Rey said to Finn. Poe then realizes that he shouldn't have said that.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it." He said getting up.

"I may have tried to fly into a laser."

"Why?" Rey's heart started to race.

"It was the only way to stop it."

"Finn." Her voice cracked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes had gotten teary. If he'd sacrificed himself they wouldn't be talking right now, she would have been looking for him through the crowd of people after lifting the rocks to set them free. She would have never seen him again and for that she had no words. A cough came from across the room, it was Rose. Finn hurried to her.

"I need a medic!" He shouted. Rey walked up behind him to see what was happening. A medic rushed towards her and patted her wounds causing her to grunt in pain.

"Finn..." she whispered then went back to sleep.

"False alarm!" The medic said waving her arm at everyone.

"She still out. She needs a little more time to heal." Finn stroked Rose's hair back cause Rey to shift uncomfortably. She didn't like that.

"Okay." Finn said backing away from Rose. The medics took her to a out of the Falcon. Finn sat down, Rey looked at him. She knew how he felt, she felt the same way when he was in a coma. Poe approached to her with his hands on his hips, watching her stare at Finn.

"General Organa wants to speak to you."

"Does he love her?" She asked. Poe looked at her as if that came out of nowhere. Then back at Finn.

"Love is a strong word. They're good friends." Rey sighed with relief. Poe crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Come to think of it. Rose was in love with him."

"Like family?" Poe began to chuckle.

"More like romantic lovers." Rey's stomach turned. Poe looked at Rey and realized she didn't like the sound of that.

"But, Finn was too blind to see because he was thinking of you. He went on a whole adventure with Rose, with you on his mind." Poe began to mock Finn.

"We have to do it for Rey." He laughed. Rey didn't like how Poe was making fun of Finn, even if he was joking. She headed to General Organa who was talking to Chewie, then noticed Rey's presence.

"Rey, please sit." Rey sat next to her and motioned for everyone else to leave.

"What happened?" She asked motioning her head towards the saber. Rey looked at it, she had forgotten she was holding it after all this time.

"Ben.." she said clutching it tight. General moves closer and places her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"He wanted me to join him. He wanted us to rule the galaxy together." Liea took her hands off Rey's shoulder and sighed. Rey hasn't made eye contact since she sat down.

"He killed Snoke.."

"Well that's a relief." Liea replied under her breath. "Is that how it broke?" She added clearing her throat. Rey nodded.

"The darkness...it's pulling me in..." Rey cried. Leia wrapped her arm around Rey's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "I won't let it take me." Rey said. General felt pity. She knows what it's like to go through so much at a young age, from losing her parents to discovering the force and being held captive. It's not easy. Rey wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Your a strong woman Rey...I want you to know that." A knock at the door startled the two in their moment and Poe walked in.

"Oh sorry..I didn't realize you guys were-"

"What is it Poe?" General asked annoyed.

"I just...we need a plan." General rolled her eyes at his response but it was important.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked. Poe got really excited and ran out the room. Rey and Leia looked at each other in confusion. Then he came back with Finn. They both sat down so close that they all were breathing the same air.

"Do you have to be so close." General said trying to shift over.

"Ok so, what were thinking is capturing Kylo."

"Why?" Rey asked. Poe and Finn looked at Rey like the answer was obvious.

" _Because_ under _all_ that evil. He's still Leias son." Poe stated.

" _Anyway_ here's how we're going to do it. With the help of Rey as a distractio-"

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean a distraction? Your going to use me as bait?" Poe and Finn looked at each other then nodded. Rey looked at Leia who agreed with them. Rey sighed and went along with it. They then discuss the rest of the plan and all concurred it. So they told the rest of the crew.

"What if the plan fails?" Rey asked.

"If worse comes to worse we'll call for back up." Poe answered.

"Alright." General sighed. "Let's get this party started." Everyone packed the little amount of weapons they had left and got ready.

* * *

 _Meanwhile On Kylo's Ship._

Kylo was infuriated, yet another fight lost. He wasn't playing this time.

"I want everyone to track down that ship!" He directed.

"What are we going to do with Snoke dead?" Hux questioned. Kylo turned around and gave Hux a deadly stare that frightened him.

"We fight, and win." He answered and continued off. "This galaxy will be mine." he continued.

"I agree." said a familiar voice. It was Phasma, her suit was destroyed and you could see her eye through the hole in her mask. She took it off revealing her pale skin, rosy cheeks and white blonde hair.

"We will destroy the Resistance and we _will_ rule the galaxy." Hux was baffled by her appearance. Kylo shook his head in agreement and headed towards the back. He began to feel Rey's presence he looked to his side and saw her. Unaware of what happened she looked Kylo in the eye. No words were said. No words needed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." he said breaking the silence.

"Me neither." her expression stayed neutral. It was silent again.

"I've been thinking a lot." Rey said. Kylo looked up at her. "Is Ben _really_ gone?" Kylo gave Rey a malevolent look.

* * *

 _Back on Falcon_

"Everybody ready?" Poe asked. Both Finn and Rey gave him a thumbs up. A medic came and whispered into Finns ear. Rey looked at Finn wanting to know what's going on. The medic led him to the room in the back where Rose was, Rey followed. She didn't want to be away from him if it wasn't necessary. Rose was lying there her eyes open.

"She said she wanted to talk to you." the medic said. Rey looked at Finn who was focused on Rose.

"Hey Rose." he walked toward her. She turned her head.

"Finn." she smiled. "Your okay."

"Yeah so are you." He chuckled. Finn looked at Rey.

"Oh Rose, meet Rey." Rey came a little closer and waved her hand.

"Rey!" she sat up. "Finn has told me SO much about you!" Rose had the biggest smile on her face. Rey shifted her eyes at Finn then back Rose.

"He told me about the journey you guys went on and how you fought Kylo Ren."

"He told me about your adventures too." Rey replied causing Rose to blush. Rose frowned and put her hand on Finns shoulder.

"Listen, Finn...I'm sorry for what I did." Rey was confused. _What did she do?_ Rey thought.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us. I just thought I was going to die, so I-"

"I get it. Anyone would've done that." Finn interrupted. Poe rushed in.

"Oh Rose, your awake glad to see you in motion. But guys we have to go now."

"Right, sorry." Rey and Finn hurried up with Poe.

"Where are you guys going?" Rose asked.

"Just going to run a little errand." Poe said bouncing up and down in a hurry.

"I'm coming too." She began to remove the blanket off of her.

"No, you still have to heal."

"I'm healed, see!" Rose began to move around, run, and jump. "See, I'm not hurting."

"It's not part of the plan." Poe said rubbing his chin.

"Come on. It's not like I'm useless."

"Okay." Poe said grabbing her arm and leading her towards Rey and Finn. Rey picked up her old stick that she used back on Jakku and swung it like a light saber.

"You think that'll protect you?" Poe asked. Finn gave Poe a look.

"It's kept me alive so far."

"Trust me, getting hit with that thing hurts." Finn said. Rey felt sympathy for Finn.

"Sorry." She said to him.

"Before you go." General Organa walked toward them. She had handcuffs in her hands like the ones Kylo put on Rey when they visited Snoke. "He wont be able to use the force through these." She handed it to Poe.

"Bring him back. Safe." Poe nodded and the group headed out.

* * *

 _Back with Kylo_

"She should be coming in from here." Kylo said instructing his troopers to stand by. He stood with such posture with his hands behind his back waiting for their arrival. After a while he began to slouch because they didn't arrive as quick as he expected. Some troopers chuckled at how long he was standing causing him to stare at them. The ship finally came and he fixed his posture. Rey walked out with her arms up. Troopers walked up and searched for weapons. Only finding the stick from Jakku, they just tossed it on the ground.

"Just you?" Rey didn't answer she kept her arms up.

"Check the ship." troopers walked into the Falcon to find nothing. They nodded their heads as they exited.

"Check the base." the troopers lazily looked around.

* * *

"Where are you guys?" Finn asked into the earpiece.

"We're-" the earpiece died.

"Man, I'm starting to think splitting up wasn't a good idea." Finn took out the earpiece and started smacking it. No luck. He stood up and bumped into someone.

"Well look at who it is." the man put his hands on his hips. It was DJ. "How'd you survive the explosion?" he asked Finn.

"Luck." He said suspiciously.

"Well it looks like it just ran out." He said. Finn looked behind him to find two storm troopers with guns in there hands.

* * *

"I lost Finn."

"Well get him back!" Rose demanded. Poe looked at Rose and shook his head.

"It's not that easy." he took out the earpiece and started breaking it apart.

"Someones coming!" Rose said tapping Poe. They crawled away and around the corner was. You guessed it. Two Storm troopers. They both looked up at them.

"Not to self: Crawling does not make you invisible." Poe said, Rose shook her head. One of them stepped on the earpiece.

* * *

The troopers walked in holding on to Finn, Rose and Poe. They dropped them to their knees. Rey looked at them with no expression on her face. With her hands still in the air.

"Was this apart of your little plan to kill me?" Kylo said. Rey remained silent. All of a sudden Rey lowered her hands and her head. Something came over her in that moment, it was the pull to the dark side. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Kylo. She raised her hand out to him.

"Rule the galaxy...together." Rey said. He looked at her.

"Is this a trick?" She nodded.

"Why would I bring them here. For nothing? We all have to make a sacrifice." Rey stated. All three of them looked at her in confusion.

"Wait what?" Rose said.

"They have done nothing but ruin my life." Rey explained. Finn gulped, his heart broke. _She didn't mean that did she?_ He thought.

"Ever since I met Finn, I've been hunted down kidnapped and abused. I've been doing nothing but risking my _own_ life for others, who've done nothing for me...people I don't care about..I just wanted to find my parents..who you have proved aren't coming back for me. There was nowhere else to go. Then I remembered what you told me. That I was nothing...but not to you. That touched me in a way I didn't understand then, but I do now. I'm ready now."

"Take them away." Kylo demanded.

"Make them suffer." Rey said. Finn looked at Rey who made no eye contact with him. Finn had such betrayal in his eyes. The one person he cared about just betrayed him. The one person he fought for, the person he _risked_ his life for. This is what he gets in return.

"Rey? Rey!" Finn yelled. Poe was in denial at what was happening and Rose was just confused all around.

"I'll take that one." said a familiar voice. It was Phasma.

"Rebel scum." she said grabbing Finn's arm.

"Finn!" Rose shouted.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" Finn yelled back from across the room. Kylo and Rey had exited along with Hux.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

It was dark and Finn was alone in a cell. He felt cold, his heart hurt. He felt there was no reason for anything anymore. He'd given up. Phasma walked up to the cell.

"Trash compactor is ready for you." Finn lowered his head down and got up. Phasma grabbed his arm.

"You know I know my way around a trash compactor, right?"

"This one is different." they got to a door where Phasma opened it. It led straight down, she shoved Finn towards the ledge.

"Any last words?"

"I'm still in charg-" she pushed him. The fall was long, so long he could take a nap, wake up and he'd still be falling. He may have been falling at a fast pace but it felt like it was getting slower and slower the closer he got to the ground. He closed his eyes. Time was slow. He thought of everything he's been threw. From helping Poe escape to running into Rey to being where he was now. The memories just flowed through his mind, he was aroused. Soon he wasn't falling anymore. He was floating just a few inches off the ground. He opened his eyes and panicked.

"Woah!" he struggled frantically in the air. Then fell to the ground. Into the dirty water. He got up and patted himself relieved he was alive. " _What just happened?"_ he thought.

* * *

Rose and Poe were stuck in a cell together.

"Can you please relax, you've been searching the cell for twenty minutes."

"I'm just seeing if there's something I know something that could get us out of here." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You know it'd be great if you helped." Poe added.

"I'm sure if there was something here, you would've found it twenty minutes ago." Rose commented. Rose looked down.

"I can't believe Rey would just betray us like that." she said in disappointment.

"It's part of the plan." Poe sitting down he began to fiddle with the broken earpiece.

"It is?" Poe rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head.

"I hope so."

"What do you mean? Weren't you there when they discussed?"

"Yes. But we didn't exactly specify how we were going to distract him." Rose looked around then back at Poe.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to fix the earpiece to contact Finn."

"Yeah...that's not going to work but you can use it to get us out of the cell." Poe turned his head toward Rose.

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm sure there's something in that earpiece that could...possibly blow the cell doors open." they smiled at each other.

"You're a genius!" Poe said giving her a high-five.

* * *

Phasma walked into the room.

"FN-2187 has been dealt with. You won't have to hear from him again." Kylo nodded his head in praise.

"What shall I do to the others?" she asked.

"Figure something out. Right now I'm busy." Phasma nodded and saw herself out the room. Hux took Kylo to the side.

"Are you sure you can trust her? Don't sacrifices only include one person?"

"She brought three people here she once cared about and is allowing us to torture them. Don't question my choices." Hux stood off to the side.

"So..how will we rule?" Rey wondered.

"I'm glad you asked. We'll start off on a clean slate. No resistance. No First Order. Nothing.." Hux gulped.

"..and from there whatever remains will be ours."

"Sounds perfect."

"But before we start any of that. I still need to teach you." He walked up to Rey and grabbed her chin. "Look." He tilted her head towards a screen showing Finn being pushed into the trash compactor.

"If you can watch this. You prove that you are worthy of joining us." Rey watched the screen as it played over and over. He didn't scream yet she could hear it echo in her head. "This will haunt you for the rest of your life. But it'll be worth it." He said releasing her chin.

"I told you. Those people have done nothing for me." Kylo was fully convinced. He could sense her feelings and there is nothing.

"Just to double check." he raised his arm up to her. Reading her mind like he did back in the woods and when he captured her. There was nothing there.

"You wouldn't mind proving yourself one more time, would you?" he said, Rey lifted her head up slightly and smirked.

* * *

Finn was looking for a way out. It's been almost an hour and he was still in there.

"Wait a second. I have the force and I'm surrounded by trash." He realized. Then he realized he didn't know what he realized. Things started to squirm in the dirty water he was standing in causing him to squirm.

"It's a good thing these walls don't close in." he said hoping that when he said it, it wouldn't happen. While searching for a way out he found Phasma's helmet and tried it on.

"Yeah, just as uncomfortable as I remembered." he said. "I gotta stop talking to myself and find a way out." He said to himself. _Maybe I can fly?_ He thought to himself. He started to think: What caused him to float off the ground before? How could he do it again? Why was he thinking of himself in third-person? He then sat down on a big pile of trash that was almost like a mountain towering over the other garbage around. He then had an idea. He crossed his legs and stared at the trash. Thinking of everything that's happened to him. Thinking of what Maz has said to him. Thinking of what Rey said about him. Before he knew it the trash was floating and he began to pile it up like a big mountain leading to the doors that Phasma pushed him out of.

"Now we're talking." he said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Poe placed the earpiece down by the doors and clapped his hands as he moved it out of the way. They both squated at the other side of the cell, waiting for the doors to explode.

"Well nothin-" before Rose could finish her sentence the earpiece exploded sending the cell doors flying. Poe looked at Rose.

"You were saying?" They got up and headed towards the hallway.

"I don't really no my way around." They turned a corner and get startled bumping into Finn. They all sighed with relief.

"Finn! Oh thank god your alive!" Rose said hugging him.

"Where'd she take you?" Poe asked going in for a hug.

"She threw me down an endless trash compactor."

"How'd you get out?" Rose asked.

"You wouldn't believe it! I-" they heard a door open and hid. Kylo and Rey walk down the hall, both had no expression on their faces. As soon as Rey passed Finn she stopped. She could sense him, she turned around causing Kylo to turn and look at her.

"Something wrong?" Finn shifted further into the wall crack he was in. Rey got closer to Finn he could sense her presence nearby. Her presence felt cold and he got tense. Closer and closer. Finn could hear his heart beat faster and faster as she got closer. He turned his head finding Rey staring at him. They didn't break eye contact.

"Rey.." Finn whispered. Still no expression on her face. Kylo walked up to her.

"What is it?" She moved out the way revealing him to Kylo. Kylo looked up at Finn. There was no where for him run. He was stuck in between the walls with very little space to move, he was cornered. His eyes turned to Rey, hoping she would do _something_.

"HEY!" a feminine voice said from behind Kylo. It was Rose, Kylo turned around to Rose's fist being heavily forced into his face sending him back. Finn ducked out of the way and was able move away from them. Rey reached out her arm and swung Finn into the wall, then forced Rose still. Kylo got up wiping the blood off his nose. He reached his arm up lifting Finn off the ground and began to choke him.

"Rey.." he said struggling to breathe. He closed his eyes and reached out his hand. If he could do it in the trash compactor, he could do it here. Kylo was choking him tighter and tighter. It was hard to focus when he couldn't breathe,. He look at Rey and saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes, he relaxed himself. He flung his hand at Kylo throwing him into the wall. Finn fell to the ground with his hand on his chest gasping for air. Rey was so appalled that she let go of Rose, she didn't know how to react.

"Poe!" Finn yelled moving Rose's arm towards him they began to run. Before Finn left he looked at Rey and extended his hand out.

"Come on!" He said. Rey looked at him, her eyes watery.

"Finn, we gotta go!" Poe said running back to him. Finn moved his hand closer to her. It was like they were the only two in the galaxy. Everything was slow and all sound wasn't clear. The surroundings were blurry and it was only them who were in focus. Rey flashed back to when Kylo asked her to join him. It was just like this moment.

"Rey, please." his voice cracked, his eyes diluted. He couldn't believe how long it was taking for her to decide. There was an unclear sound coming closer to Finn's ear.

"Finn!" Rose grabbed his shoulder pulling him back into reality. He didn't take his eyes off of Rey as Rose was pulling him away. She turned toward Kylo and reached her hand out. He looked at her then at Finn, then grabbed her hand and got up.

"Why'd you let them get away?" Kylo asked watching them run down the hall.

"They'll be back." she answered watching as Finn turned around one last time to look at her. She turned her head looking away. Finn shifted his eyes to the ground then turned the corner to catch up with Rose and Poe.

* * *

They ran into the Falcon, quickly getting ready to leave.

"We're just going to leave Rey?"

"What choice do we have?" Rose said.

"She'll be fine, right now we need to worry about getting out of here." Poe explained. The Falcon barely made it out. Finn sat in a corner with his elbows on his knees.

"You okay?" Rose said crouching down next to him. Finn looked at her snapping out of his gaze.

"Not really." he moved over giving her more room.

"This must be hard for you." Finn nodded. "I can tell you really care about her.."

"More than you think." he commented.

"Hey, so what happened back there man?" Poe asked. "You like threw Kylo into the wall without touching him." Rose looked at Finn and nodded in agreement.

"It all started in the trash compactor. The force saved me from a bad landing."

" _You_ saved yourself using the force." Rose said.

"It must've been calling to you and you couldn't hear it." Poe replied. Finn sighed and rested his legs. "We need to warn General Organa about what happened." Poe continued.

"How can we be so sure that she's on his side?" Rose asked.

"Did you not hear what she said about us?" Finn looked down. "I'm sorry to be so negative..i'm just not happy we failed."

"It's okay." Rose said.

When they arrived back at the Resistance base they informed General what happened.

"I shouldn't have sent you guys out there." Organa said. Finn looked at Poe.

"Finn has something to tell you." Rose announced moving Finn closer to the General. She looked at Finn waiting for the news.

"I...think have the force." he was slightly embarrassed.

"You think?" the General was confused.

"I mean I know I do...it's just.." General nodded her head and gave Poe and Rose a look to leave the room. They scurried out.

"What makes you so sure?" Finn explains to her everything that happened from being pushed into the trash compactor to leaving Rey behind. General shook her head.

"It just doesn't sound like Rey."

"I know." Finn replied. "Do you think she's brainwashed.?"

"I don't know.." she said. After they talked they joined the rest of the group.

"So what now?" Rose asked.

"We finish this war once and for all." General stated.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown

Everyone discusses what they are going to do.

"What about Rey?" Finn asked. General looked at him.

"That's up to you to do whatever it takes to bring her back." Finn nodded and started getting ready with everyone else. Chewie walks up and groans with his hand out. In his hand was Luke's light saber.

"You fixed it!" Finn softly laughed. Chewie groaned again than patted Finn's back. Finn inspected it as if it were a new toy, he couldn't wait to use it.

"Is that Luke Skywalker's light saber!?" Rose asked. Finn nodded his head. "That is so cool!" she squealed.

"Okay everyone, let's head out." Poe shouted. "You sure your ready for this?" He asked putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It's now or never." he answered. Poe shook his head and patted his shoulder.

"Alright guys, you know the drill." he said with his fist in the air. Everyone followed Poe and headed out. Poe got into his new and improved X-wing.

"Oh how I've missed you." he said kissing his palm and placing it on the X-wing. "BB8, come on buddy." BB8 beeped as he rolled to catch up to him. Finn watched as everyone was scattering around getting ready. Rose walked up to him carrying a blaster.

"Let's finish what we...started?" Finn shook his head. "I'll think of something better later." she added. They got into the Falcon one last time. Chewie piloted and tried to instruct Finn on what to do.

"Rrrraghh" he said. Finn just pointed at all the buttons until Chewie nodded. There was still a porg on his shoulder, at this point Chewie just stopped fighting it. It chirped at Finn as if it was telling him how to pilot the Falcon.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Poe asked through the earpiece.

"Yeah, we're in." Finn answered. They both crouched into a room where Phasma was standing. She turned around.

"You agai-" Finn flung his arm swinging her into the controls. "I'm getting tired of running into you Phasma." Rose sat into the seat and starting pressing the buttons. Finn looked around for something to keep Phasma still. There was a rope on the wall.

"Perfect." he smirked. Before Phasma could get up he tied her to the chair.

"Did you get them all?"

"Not yet." Rose said. That's when Hux walked into the room.

"HEY!" he yelled turning both there heads. He was defenseless, Rose and Finn looked at each other as if this were too easy. Rose took out her taser and tased him sending him into a deep sleep.

"Hey you were asking for it bud." She said and continued on.

"Got it!"

"Security camera's off." Finn said into the earpiece.

"Good." Poe answered.

* * *

Kylo has been training Rey how to use the force while figuring out ways to rule. Kylo looked at her stick from Jakku.

"A light saber could easily break that in half." Rey looked at it.

"I have nothing else to defend myself with." she answered.

"Not anymore." He said getting a long case and handing it to her.

"What is this?"

"Open it." she pressed the button allowing the case to open. It was a light saber. She looked at him. Rey was going through so much emotion. She doesn't know which side is right, which side is wrong. Who's _really_ the bad guy here? She wasn't convinced.

"Take it out." Kylo demanded. Rey looked at him then touched it. The touched took her back to that hole she saw in her dream, that feeling of water inside her lungs as she screamed for someone to help her. She turned it on, it was a red light saber with two sides. It made her feel _good_. He turned on his light saber and positioned himself.

"Let's see if you know how to use it." he said charging at her. She blocked him, he swung again from different directions. It was hard not to burn herself using a saber with two sides. Soon enough she was a pro at using the saber.

"You learn quick." he said, she bowed her head down. An explosion happened. Kylo hissed.

"Hux! HUX!" He screamed. There was no answer. He grunted and went to investigate. "Stay here."

* * *

"Okay so the-" blasters started to go off in the background.

"You okay Poe?" Finn asked.

"I'm coming in! My ship is down! I'm gonna need back up!" he yelled. Rose looked at him.

"I'll go."

"Okay."

"You gonna be okay on your own?" She asked. Finn nodded and she started walking in the opposite direction. She stopped.

"Finn..just remember what I said 'we win not by killing what we hate, but by saving what we love.' Be careful" Finn thought about it for a second.

"You too." He said and she snuck around the corner. There was an explosion, it knocked Finn off his feet. He heard troopers coming around the corner, so he hid in the nearest room. He slowly back away from the door and sighed in relief thinking he'd be safe for a while. He was wrong. He felt a dark presence that slowed his heart rate, he turned to see where it was coming from. It was Rey, wearing all black. She swung the two sided light saber around positioning herself.

"Rey..don't do this." he said catching his breath, she remembered that's what she said to Ben. "It's not you."

"You don't know me." she said grinding her teeth.

"But I do. You would never go to the dark side." he explained. "The Rey I know wouldn't make this decision."

"The Rey you know is _dead._ " she said and began to charge at him. Her face looked the same way it did back on Jakku. Finn was afraid, not of her coming at him. But of what she's become. What happened to her? He took out Luke's saber, turned it on and blocked her as fast as he could. She began to swing uncontrollably like she really wanted him dead the saber left a tear in his shoulder sending him to the ground. Rey stood over him preparing to swing again but before she could, another explosion knocked her off her feet giving Finn time to stand up.

"Rey, please don't make me do this.." he said. Rey got up and swung again, harder. He blocked, now their sabers were forced against each other. The light of the two sabers sparkling around them.

"Rey..." Finn softly said. Her face was furious she looked at him with such hate. "REY!" she rested her eyebrows still grinding her teeth. He thought about what Rose said.

"I'm not going to kill you Rey...I would never kill someone I love.." the pressure of Rey's saber grew weak, he forced her to the ground. She looked at him, her heart pounding. She had never been loved like this before, and she just threw it away. Someone who cares about her, someone who she cares about just as much. No not care, _love_. Finn turned off his saber and extended his hand out to her. She reached out to grab it then another explosion happened and the room flooded with debris. The ground shook, Finn could barely see anything.

"Rey!" he raised his hand above his eyes and coughed the dust out of his lungs. There was a hole in the roof and under was a pile of wreckage on the ground where Rey's foot was sticking out.

"REY!" he yelled trying to remove the remains to get to her. It wouldn't budge so he took out the saber and started swinging it at the wreckage trying to break through. Rose and Poe ran in and saw the light of the saber swinging through the debris.

"What happened?" Poe asked.

"It's Rey, she's in there..she's stuck!" he shouted.

"You have the force don't you? Use it!" Rose explained.

"Might want to hurry though, Kylo is on his way." Finn focused on Rey. He stared at her foot and lift his hand. _Light. Dark. Life. Death._ Came to his mind in that moment. The remains slowly lifted off of her lifeless body. Kylo walked in.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he hollered. Finn swung the remain at the door where Kylo was standing so he couldn't get in and ran towards Rey. He picked her head up and rested it in his arm just like he did in the snowy forest.

"Come on..come on!" he whispered. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. "Come on wake up." she coughed startling all three of them.

"Rey..Rey.." he stroked her face.

"Okay guys we gotta get outta here." Poe announced.

"Finn blocked our only way out." Rose said.

"There's another way..up." Finn pointed at the whole in the ceiling.

* * *

After getting out of the room they caught up with some of the other resistance fighters. Finn helped Rey as she struggled to walk.

"We need to get Kylo before time runs out." Poe demanded.

"Ok." Finn said. He helped Rey sit down, she was wounded and couldn't fight. "Keep her safe." Finn said to one of the fighters then made his way down the hall. Rey was in a daze, she couldn't believe that she would ever think of hurting Finn the way she just had. She may have broken her ankle but the hurt she was feeling for Finn was far more painful. She passed out.

"Okay so we're just gonna go in there and fight to everyone is down." Poe explained. Rose and Finn agreed along with the two Resistance fighters with us.

"3...2..OPEN!" they pushed the doors open to find dead storm troopers everywhere.

"Did you guys do this?" He asked the soldiers. They nodded. Finn felt something was wrong. It was Rey.

"Somethings wring we have to head back." Finn rushed back down to look for Rey. Yelling her name down the hall when he got to the spot where he left her he found the Resistance soldiers faces were blue. They suffocated and Rey was gone.

"REY!" Rose and Poe caught up to him.

"What the hell..." Poe said.

"Do you think she?" Finn lowered his head. He hoped it wasn't Rey who did this, that she didn't use him to win the war. His eyes were watery, he clenched his jaw and fist.

"Finn?" He turned around and stormed down the hall. He didn't know where he was going. He just followed his heart, he walked into the room with the storm troopers to find Kylo waiting. Just for him.

"What have you done with her!?" Finn yelled. Kylo stood in silence. "Let's finish this." He replied grinding his teeth. He took out his light saber and swung it around. Finn patted himself realizing he didn't have Luke's saber on him. Uh oh this wasn't good. Kylo began to charge towards him. He looked around for a weapon and saw Rey's stick from Jakku he reached out his arm praying it would come to him and it did. He then realized it wouldn't do much against a light saber, but he had to do something. Fast. Finn ducked down and swung the stick into Kylo's legs as hard as he could causing him to fall on his back. He grunted in pain and got back up and swung again full force this time. Finns eyes grew large as he tried to dodge but the saber burned his shoulder. Finn screamed a little and placed his hand on his wound giving Kylo time to power up for the next hit. He swung the light saber above his head.

"The war had to end one way or another." He said, but before he could swing he got shot in the shoulder. Finn looked to see where the blast came from. It was Poe, Rose came up from behind him and they ran up to me.

"Hey, you alright man?" Poe said helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks." Rose put the cuffs around Kylos wrist and his saber shut down.

"That'll show em'." She said. Finn dusted himself.

"Where's Rey?"

"We still couldn't find her." Poe answered. Chewie walked in with Rey in his arms and roared. "REY!" Finn yelled running toward Chewie. He dropped to knees, Chewie moaned and placed Rey into Finns arms. A tear ran down his cheek as he whispered Rey's named under his breath. He looked up at Chewie. "W-what happened?" His voice cracked. Chewie moaned and gestured his hands. Finn looked at Poe for a translation. He lowered his head. Finn looked back at Rey and stroked her cheek. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead onto hers. He wished he could've done something sooner. If only he'd been with her. He opened his eyes to look at her once again to find that they were in the air just about 10ft above the ground. Poe, Rose and Chewie were appalled at the sight. Chewie groaned in confusion.

"Oh...my.."

"God." Poe interrupted. Finn didn't know what to do, he looked back at Rey with sorrow in his eyes. He just stared at her he didn't even blink. He felt the connection between them and it was strong. In that moment Rey was getting visions of memories she had from so long ago. It was two people a man and a women. Her parents.

"Forgive us." The women said as she kissed little Rey's forehead. The man gave her one last hug and they dropped her off at Jakku.

"Come back!" She screamed extending her arm as the ship blasted away. She remembers being yelled at by one of the creatures for not working hard enough and crying in a dark corner of an abandoned space ship in the middle of a desert. She felt cold and alone. Then she met Finn and he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing!?" She asked as he squeezed her hand.

"COME ON!" He yelled back and yank her arm in his direction away from the storm troopers. She felt protected. They were back at Maz's bar where Finn confessed the truth to her, but she didn't care that he lied she didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go." She saud softly almost crying.

"Take care of yourself, please." He whispered and walked off. She watched as he got closer and closer to the doors. She got a feeling of sadness and despair. When Finn turned around to look back, she was already gone. They were back at the forest, unconscious on the ground Finn through the saber and rushed to her. Rey watched as he held her in his arms and called out her name. He got up and held the saber.

"That saber it belongs to me!" Kylo stated.

"Come get it." Finn said and they began to fight. Rey wished she could've done something. She felt helpless, she watched herself wake up to Finn's scream as he fell unconscious to the ground. Now she saw herself running to Finn.

"Finn.." she whispered trying to wake him up. Tears ran down her face as she dug her head in his chest holding his hand. It was just him and her as the environment around them was being destroyed she lied there with him ready to die. A tear ran down Rey's cheek as heart began to ache being there and watching herself mourn her friend. It put her in a funk and she was filled with misery. The memory faded and there was a blurry bright light shining. She raised her hand at the level of her eyes. A figure walked out of the light unfocused. It was Luke Skywalker.

"I failed you, I'm sorry." She cried as she lowered her head down.

"You didn't fail me. I failed myself. You may have been lured to the dark side but you've proven something to me." Rey looked up at him her face drenched in tears.

"The light will always shine in the dark and love forever wins... _You_ are a true Jedi." She wiped the tears off her face. Two figures came out of the light behind Luke. It was her parents.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

"My baby." Her mother said, Rey ran up to hug them both. "You've come so far since we left you in Jakku." She added. Rey released her arms and looked at them, she shook her head.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you leave me?" She softly asked.

Her parents looked at each other. "Is what Kylo said true?" She added.

"We saw the power in you." Her father said. "It was strong."

"At that time Luke was taking in students we were going to send you there. But then we heard what happened with Kylo."

"We didn't want that to happen to you."

"We also didn't want you to be taken by the First Order."

"With all that power. Someone like him would take you and raise to be an evil being."

"So we brought you to a place we knew no one would look. Jakku."

"I waited ten years for you to come back!" Rey yelled, her voice cracking.

"We just wanted to protect you.." her father said reaching out to her. She backed up. "Protect me!? I wasted ten years for people who never coming back! You hurt me, filled my years with misery and sorrow. There's nothing else I could've done _but_ wait. For _someone_ , _anyone_."

"But someone _did_ come." Rey looked up at them.

" _Finn_." Rey's heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath in.

"You put trust in someone you knew very little about and you've learned to love him as he loves you."

"We're proud of you, and the woman you've become along the way." Her father said. A tear ran down Rey's face.

"What was my name?" Her parent's looked at her, then each other.

"Your name?"

"Zora."

"Zora?"

"Zora Floy." Her father added. Rey closed her eye's as tears rolled down her face. She puckered her lips and looked at them. They began to get out of focus.

"We love you." They said in sync as they waved out of reach. It was like Rey was being pulled further and further away from them. She couldn't breathe, she grabbed her neck to gasp for air but it didn't budge. Another bright light came and she looked to find Finn sitting in front of her holding her hand with his head down as she lied peacefully on the Falcon. She closed her eyes. Rey twitched slightly then opened her eyes. She turned to Finn. He looked up at her.

"Rey!" He chuckled. She looked at his hand on hers. He had forgotten he was holding it.

"Sorry." He began to remove his hand off hers but she squeezed his hand meaning she didn't want him to. She looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Her voice cracked. "I hurt you." A tear ran down the side of her face. Finn looked down. He didn't know what to say, she _did_ hurt him. She hurt him in a way he never thought he could be hurt. But he forgave her.

"It's okay, it wasn't you." Rey closed her eyes.

"But it was me. I betrayed you, I almost killed you-"

"You wouldn't have killed me." He interrupted. Rey looked at him.

"Because I knew deep down, under all that evil.. was my friend Rey. A girl who can take care of herself, whose survived through hell and still gets back up on her feet..." Rey sat up. "...a girl whose lost so much and still stays strong and independent." Rey took a deep breath in. She was touched by his speech and moved closer into an embrace. Finn dug his face into her shoulder. Rose stood outside the room and watched the intimate moment between the two. They just hugged each other, didn't let go. She wasn't hurt. She knew that Finn loved her, they've been through thick and thin together it was bound to happen. But her and Finn have also been through thick and thin together as well which is what made her fall in love with him in the first place. Poe walked up and smiled.

"Gotta love those two." He said, Rose smirked.

"It's not easy being away from someone you love during war." She said. Poe shook his head.

"No matter how far apart, they're always connected." He chuckled. "With or without the force." Rose sat down next to Kylo who had his hair covering his head lying down on the table with his arms in front. She patted his shoulder, he turned his head to her. She puckered her lips and removed her hand from his shoulder. He dug his head back into the table.

"You got my sister killed you know." Rose said lowering her head. Kylo looked at her again, then put his head back down. "Why'd you do it? What good will that do for you?" He didn't answer he just kept his head down. "Why'd you hurt all those people?" She said intensely. "Is it to prove yourself? Who are you trying to prove?" Kylo banged his cuffed hands against the table with his head still down. Rose sat back and sighed. "I just don't understand." He lifted his head keeping his hands on the table. Shaking his head to remove the hair off his face. He looked down. "Your parents are heroes. Why choose this path?" He shifted his eyes up. " _My_ parents are heroes." He mocked.

"You don't know them like I do."

"I think I have an idea. I work with your mother." Rose reassured.

"Okay but my dad.."

"Was a wonderful soldier who will be remembered as such."

"You may have good memories of them bu-"

"I get it, they sent you away to a place where your uncle tried to kill you. But that doesn't give you a reason to _hate_ them with such passion. They sent you there for you to become a _true_ Jedi and you failed them."

"Luk-"

"Luke didn't mean to scare you, and no matter what decision he made he's still family...and you are too." He looked at her. "That's what's great about family, they'll stand with you no matter the path you choose they'll always be there for you whatever it takes..." she lowered her head. "Losing my sister Paige was horrible...because she was the only family I had left, now she's gone...and there was no one there for me. Until I met Finn...that's when my life changed forever." Kylo put his head back down.

"FN-2187 betrayed my trust. I should've known when I sensed him second guessing on Jakku."

" _Finn_ wanted to be a better person and he is. He just defeated you. He's the reason we're all here. Rey, Poe, and me. He's the glue that brought us together...to fight for what's right."

"How do you know what your fighting for is right?"

"When you save someone's life, when people are thanking you for the deed you've done...and getting rewarded with that wonderful feeling..that feeling feels _right_. People begin to trust you after that."

"The darkness is pulling me and I can't let go."

"You _can_. You just don't believe you're capable of it. But I know you are, somewhere ." She announced to him. Rose _really_ knew what she was talking about and Kylo liked that. He really took thought of what she said. Maybe he could change, it would be nice to be with his mother again. He remembered all the great times they shared. Which made him feel pity because they didn't expect this from him. He put his head back on the table.

"Are we there yet?" Rose sighed going to watch Poe pilot.

"We're close." Poe answered. Chewie roared and pointed at Poe's X-Wing coming there way.

"Hey that's my ship!" Poe tilted the Falcon to the left causing things to go flying around. Finn entered with Rey stumbling behind him to see what's going on. In the X-Wing was, of course, Hux and Phasma. They've come for Kylo.

"What how did they get out?" Rose asked. Finn walked toward Kylo.

"You're friends are here." Kylo lifted his head and gave Finn an annoyed look. "Make them leave."

"How do you expect me to do that?" He said raising his arms to show his cuffed hands. The ship shook.

"We're hit!" Poe yelled. Finn rushed to the cockpit.

"It's been a while." He said to himself preparing to shoot. They were hit again.

"What's going on back there?" Poe exclaimed.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Finn yelled back.

"Hold on!" The ship took a sharp turn, the cockpit was now face to face with the X-Wing. A perfect shot, Finn smirked and fired at them. He missed.

"What?" He was confused he aimed straight at them, it wasn't possible for him to miss. A TIE fighter appeared, he shot at it. He didn't miss this time the ship exploded and another one appeared. They were cornered.

Finn shot at every fighter in sight, but no matter how many he destroyed more kept coming.

"There's too many! We gotta lose them!" He shouted. Poe flew into the nearest planet. Finn got out of the cockpit and grabbed Rey.

"Help me with her!" He demanded to Rose. Rose grabbed Rey's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"We have to go as soon as we land."

"Okay." Rose quickly said. The landing wasn't the smoothest, everyone ran out of the Falcon as the TIE fighters shot at them. Finn and Rose stumbled with Rey looking for shelter. Poe was running as he and Chewie were shooting back whilst dragging Kylo along. They ran into a cave where the ships couldn't shoot through.

"We're safe here for now." Poe said looking out at the TIE fighters. They continueously shot at Falcon until it exploded causing Chewie to roar. Finn comforted him.

"How're we gonna get back now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Poe said. He didn't know what to do. They began to walk deeper into the cave. Rey needed a break so Finn and Rose sat her down on a rock and Finn treated her wounds.

"I saw my parents." Finn looked up at her as he was getting bandages in his bag.

"When?"

"In my dream, before I woke up. They were there." He began to wrap her foot tightly causing her to grunt in agony.

"What did they say?"

"They were sorry for leaving me..they didn't want me to get taken by the First Order." He released her foot.

"Was it really them?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a slight smirk on her face. "It felt like the force connected to us...to say goodbye. Luke was there too. They were proud of me." Rey remembers what her parents claimed her name to be. _Zora._ She didn't like it. Rey suited her. She couldn't even tell Finn that's what they call her. Rey was her name and _who_ she _was._ What she was known as.

"You think...your parents had the force?" Rey paused to think.

"I don't know. We were connected by the force, so maybe." Finn stood up.

"You ready?" She nodded, he helped her back up and they continued into the cave. Chewie complained about the Falcon as they were walking. Finn and Poe tried to comfort him.

"Sorry Chewie." Poe said patting him on the back. "We'll make you a new ship. A better one." It wasn't the same. Chewie has been through so much with the Falcon. It was the only thing left of Han. It meant so much to him and that put him in a funk.

"So, Rey." Rose said trying to make a new friend. She didn't really know what to ask. For a few minutes they walked until Rose finally decided on a topic.

"How long have you known Finn?" She asked. Rey looked up at her as she was helping her walk.

"Not long, we've only met a while ago." Rose nodded. "How'd you meet?" Finn already told Rey how they met, she just wanted to hear Rose's side of the story.

"Oh, us? Well, I was mourning the loss of my sister. Who died fighting for us when he happened to walk in. Turns out he was running away, so I tased him." Rose chuckled, Rey didn't find that funny. She didn't like that, at all. Finn looked back and smiled at her. "We may have gotten off at the wrong foot, _but_ we're cool now."

"My back is still aching from hitting that wall." Finn laughed holding his back. Rose continued to talk to Rey as Poe spoke to Finn.

"So, what's next?"

"I don't know." Poe shrugged. They were stranded on a planet with no way out.

"Okay I think this far enough." Poe stopped. Rey sat down and for a while it was quiet.

"We _need_ to find a way back to the base." Poe stressed, his palm against his forehead. Chewie roared in agreement.

"At least we got away from the TIE fighters." Rose said. The cave blew into flames sending everyone flying. The TIE fighters crashed in. It was Hux and Phasma. Finn tried to fight them off, but Phasma shot him in the side. They grabbed Kylo and dragged Finn with them.

"FINN!" Rey screamed, struggling to get up. She tried to run to him. Phasma turned around and pointed the blaster at her.

"Don't even try." Rey used forcefully flung the blaster out of Phasma's hands and limped to get Finn, but they were already too far away. Phasma caught up to them and they flew away in the TIE fighter. Rey struggled to Poe, who was unconscious.

"They took him! They took Finn!" She sobbed, shaking him concoius with tears running down her face. Poe wiped the blood off his forehead and woke Rose up.

"What happened!?" Rose jittered.

"Finn..." Rey cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Relax

Rose and Poe rose up to their feet.

"They took Finn?" Rose shouted. Rey nodded, she could barely speak. _What will they do to him?_ She thought.

"We have to get him back." she sobbed.

"I agree, but how? We have no way of transportation." He announced. Chewie groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"We have to look, there's gotta be sanctuary somewhere." Rose suggested. Poe nodded and they headed out of the cave. All Rey could think about was Finn. After a while of walking they finally found a village. There were loads of Ewoks hitting drums and dancing.

"Woah."

"Aren't Ewok's on Endor." Rose asked.

"Yeah..." Poe answered.

"Well this isn't Endor.." She added. Chewie groaned and headed down the hill to the Ewok's as everyone followed. It was dark now, the Ewok's ran in fear at the sight of them. Chewie roared leading some of them to come out. Rey kneeled to there level.

"It's okay, can you help us?" she softly whispered. The Ewok listened. "My friend, he was taken. We want to get him back, but our ship is down." The Ewok made a careless sound. Rey sucked in her lips as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Please...they'll kill him." The Ewok's looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. "Thank you!" Rey smiled and kissed the Ewok's cheek sending it back in defense.

"I don't they like that Rey." Poe announced.

"Oh, sorry."

"What can you guys do to help us?" Rose asked. The Ewok's began to howl and bang their drums as if they were having a party. One of them grabbed Rey's hand and led her to where all the other Ewok's were going. Rose, Poe, and Chewie looked at each other and followed. It was an abandoned rebel base.

"Woah." Rose gasped. "What planet are we even on?"

"This planet hasn't really been explored. We're deep in the galaxy now." Poe explained. Rey searched around the entire base for a ship. Luckily, she found one. She removed the sheet off revealing a Phantom ship.

"I found one!" Rey yelled. Rose and Poe rushed in.

"Aww nice! A Phantom." Poe chuckled rubbing his palm against it. "I've heard so much about these."

"Do you think it works?" Rose asked. Poe tried to open it to get in but it didn't budge. He nodded.

"I'm gonna have to power it on. It might take a while, but it should work." He said.

"How long?" Rey wondered.

"Pretty long." Rey sighed and lowered her head. She sat down and watched as Poe began to wire the ship, Chewie came and sat down next to her.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Finn hollered, still being dragged. Hux took off Kylo's cuffs and placed it onto Finns wrist.

"We want you, out of our way." Hux said sternly. Finn struggled to get Phasma's hand off of him.

"No matter what, you just keep coming back." She said.

"You too." Finn scoffed.

"What do you want us to do to him?" Hux.

"I want you to place him where no one can hear his screams." He answered. Hux smiled and they dragged him away. Kylo sighed. He was thinking about everything Rose said to him. What was he doing? He thought to himself. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice. It was Rey, her eyes teary. She somehow found a way to contact him. "What have you done with him!"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He nodded.

"Please don't hurt him!" she begged. "I don't want to lose anyone, anymore."

"Loss is a part of growth...it makes you stronger."

"There's good in you. I can feel it. Rose told me what you said to each other. You've been different ever since you two have spoken."

"That was a private conversation why would she do that! I haven't been..different."

"Yes you have. I can prove it!"

"Ho-" They disconnected. Kylo slammed his fist against the table and pouted. He then got up and headed toward the room where Finn was held. The room was filled with nothing but padding. He sat down next to him. Finn looked at him.

"What're you in for?" Finn said, applying pressure to his wound. Kylo didn't say a word. Finn tilted his head. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" Kylo's eyes shifted towards the floor. Finn moved his head to look in his eyes.

"Are you...keeping me alive?" He asked, a smile began to grow on Finn's face. "You're...becoming a better person!" He laughed. Kylo puckered his lips and put his hand against Finn's throat.

"I will _never_ be good." He said choking him. Finn nodded and Kylo released and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"You know what's upsetting?" Finn questioned. "The fact that _you know_ you're parents. You got to be raised by a family who loves you and...I never got to hear my parent's voices." Finn shook his head. "I don't even know what they look like. That makes you seem like a spoiled brat who betrayed his parent's for something really dumb compared to me." Kylo got up and left the room. Leaving Finn alone to talk to himself.

* * *

"If I could connect through the force with Kylo..I could connect with Finn!" Rey said to herself. Chewie and Rose packed up some old weapons hoping that they worked. Poe was just about finished with hijacking the Phantom.

"Alright. This baby's ready for the high run." He announced, slapping it. Rey got up in excitement.

"Well let's go!" Rose said.

"Okay everyone jump in!" Rey was the first one inside when Chewie roared.

"Oh, our plan. We go in. Get Finn and get rid of Kylo once and for all." They gathered inside the ship and headed through the galaxy.

* * *

Finn lifted his shirt, it was soaked in blood. He looked at his wound, covered in blood was a small hole where he was shot. He was bleeding internally and needed to be patched, fast.

"Hey! Can anyone get me some bandages!" He yelled. No one answered. Finn sighed.

"I'm bleeding out here!" He straightened his back and rested his head against the wall. He closed his eyes. "I hope Rey's okay." He thought to himself, as the world began to blur he drifted off.

"Finn. FINN!" Rey yelled, shaking him to wake up. He barely opened his eyes. Rey's face was drenched in tears.

"Finn..stay with us...please." she cried, holding his hands. "We're coming for you. Just hold on." She placed her lips on his forehead and faded away. Finns eye's began to close up again when Rose and Chewie barged in.

"Finn!" Rose hollered. Chewie scooped him up and carried him away.

Rey and Poe were looking for Kylo.

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to b-" the trooper flew into the wall. They entered a room and began to look. Rey felt a sharp pain coming from her side, but nothing was there. Poe noticed.

"Maybe you should go back with the others. You're leg is still injured."

"What about you? You need someone to help."

"Don't worry I have a plan. Go. Be safe." Rey limped back to the others.

"Where is he?" she asked. Chewie roared and pointed to Finn. Rose was holding his hand. Tears running down her face. She looked at Rey.

"He hasn't woken up." Rose cried. Rey got down to Finn's level.

"Where's Poe?" She asked.

"He told me to come back." Rose wiped the tears off her face.

"He needs help." She got up and looked at Chewie.

"You coming?" Chewie roared and followed Rose out. Rey stroked Finn's head as a tear ran down her cheek. It reminded her of the day she went to Luke. When she kissed his forehead. She placed her hand on her side, the sharp pain became stronger the closer she got to him. That's when she noticed the blood on his shirt. He was hurt in the same spot she felt the sharp pains. She looked around for a first aid kit. As Rey was looking Finn's eyes began to open. He turned his head towards Rey who was struggling to figure out how to open the first aid kit.

"Re-" Finn started coughing, Rey was startled and limped to him.

"Finn!" she sighed in relief. He grunted in pain and softly placed his hand on his wound.

"You're hurt." Finn began to sit up. "Let me see." He slowly lifted his shirt revealing the wound. Rey handed him some tissue to clean the blood. She gave Finn a concerned look.

"I saw you." Rey looked at him.

"You told me it was going to be okay. That I was safe."

"I know." She said, passing him the bandage. "I contacted you through the force." She looked down.

"It used to connect Kylo and I somehow, but I've learned to control it."

"Help me with this?" Rey opened up the bandage and placed it on Finn's wound, he grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Rey said, revealing her teeth. "I don't usually address people's wounds." Once Finn's wound was fully patched, they were silent for a while.

"I miss Han." Finn said. Rey looked up at him.

"Me too."

* * *

Chewie and Rose ran to Poe.

"What're you guys doing here?" He whispered. Chewie roared.

"What he said."

"Well, I don't need help. Not for what I have planned." Rose arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What _do_ you have planned?" Poe smiled at Rose's question and looked back at her.

"Blow stuff up." He pressed a button and there surroundings exploded.

"Woo!" Poe yelled. They ran to the next room, running into Hux.

"I got this." Poe walked up to Hux and jerked in his face causing Hux to flinch and run off. Poe turned back and smiled at Chewie and Rose.

"Your just gonna let him run off like that?" She questioned.

"Trust me. Without the First Order he's nothing." Poe shrugged and they continued on. Phasma walked by and tried to still them, but her against them three was an easy lose. Before they did anything to her Poe stopped them.

"We can use her." He said with a smirk on his face. Chewie put on her armor.

"Looking good." Poe admitted as he pushed Chewie into the room with Kylo.

"FN-2187 has esc-" Rose pressured her hand against Phasmas lips.

"That's not what your supposed to say." She said. Phasma looked back at the talkie.

"What about FN-2187?"

"He's fine. What are we going to do with him?" Kylo turned around to look at her. He walked closer.

"I already told you...what the plan was."

"Uh oh he's suspicious!" Poe whispered. Chewie began to panic. Rose grabbed the talkie.

"Chewie do something, quick!" Chewie was so terrified he squealed and knocked Kylo out.

They ran into the room to find Kylo lying unconscious on the ground.

"Wow. This went _way_ better than u planned it would go." Poe chuckled. They dragged him onto the Phantom.

"What about Phasma?" Rose asked.

"Oh her?" Poe answered and pressed a button causing the entire base to explode.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore." He smiled. "Oh your awake!" Rose said putting her attention to Finn. He nodded.

"Thank goodness your okay, and your patched!"

"Yeah, Rey helped me. It's not our best work but it's good enough." He explained. Once they finally arrived back at the Resistance base they went straight to Leia.

"What took you guys so long, I started to worry."

"We may have gotten off track." Rose commented.

"It took us a few tries but we finally captured Kylo." Kylo stood behind everyone with his head down. Chewie shoved him to Leia. She put her hand on his face, he barely looked at her.

"My son..." she whispered softly "...why?" He looked at her and moved his face away from her hand.

"Finn I think we should take you to the medic to check your wounds." Rose suggested. Finn agreed and they both exited along with Rey. Poe went to find BB8.

"Your patched up pretty good." The medic said. Finn and Rey looked at each other with pride.

"Will he need stitches?" Rose asked.

"No, he just needs to give it some time to heal." Rey relaxed on the medic table and the medic inspected her foot.

"Just a sprain. You need to stay off it for a few days." Rey nodded her head. A few days for her to relax is just what she needs, now that she doesn't have to worry about Kylo anymore. The medic left the room.

"So, what now?" Finn asked. "The war is over..now what do we do."

"You guys are going to rest." Rose demanded. "..and leave everything else left to us." Rose stroked Finns hand then left the room. Finn sighed, he did feel relaxed. There was no one to worry about anymore. He looked at Rey who wa staring at Finn's hand where Rose had touched.


	6. Chapter 6: Whats Real

Leia walked in with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you two relaxed. Thank you for bringing my son back. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She sat down by Rey while Finn began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Leia?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know...when you love someone?"

"It's complicated." Leia shook her head. "Whether it's love at first sight you get showered with emotions that you don't understand. The person themselves can be frustrating, but something about that makes you never want to leave them. You never want to be parted. What was once two, slowly forms into one." She was referring to Han. Rey looked at Finn he was looking at the ceiling, thinking about what Leia said. "Don't even get me started on the feeling. You may not feel it at first but it's there. You just haven't acknowledged it, and when you do. It can be wonderful and frustrating and-" she stopped herself. "Han and I never got along, but that's what kept us together. Don't get me wrong love is also misunderstood. There are people out there who claim to be in love or think they are, but it's really much less than that." Kylo listened outside the door.

"Loves a curious thing." He said.

"Yeah" Rose commented. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just walked by and heard you say that and I agreed." She babbled. Kylo looked at her and walked off.

"What's his deal?" Poe said. Rose shrugged. Leia came out and walked to Kylo.

"So how long are you going to keep me in these handcuffs?"

"Until you learn your lesson."

"I'm not a little boy anymore." Kylo scoffed.

"I know. I don't know what to do with you...why'd you do it? Why'd you hurt your father?"

"He stopped being my father when you dropped me off with Luke."

"We did it to-"

"To what? Protect me!? From the evil I was born to be?" Everyone looked at them, alarmed.

"I am what I am. You can't change that." He continued. Leia sighed and took off his cuffs. He looked at her.

"If that's who you want to be..I won't stop you. But that doesn't mean others won't try." Kylo looked at Rose and got up he made his way for the door waiting for someone to stop him.

"Ben." He turned around "I love you." Leia said. Kylos heart dropped. She hasn't said that to him since the day she sent him off. His eyes grew teary and he wanted to hug her. He didn't want to leave or rule anymore he wanted to be loved by the only woman who mattered most to him, his mother. He looked at her, waiting for him to say it back. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. The moment was intimate, everyone froze at the sight. Leia felt warmth in her heart.

"Come on, let's go home." She said pulling him. He didn't move.

"No." He shook his head and grabbed her. "I'm not going back there." Everyone aimed there weapons towards him.

"Let go of her!" Poe shouted aiming a blaster at him. Kylo disappeared, he faded away. It was a hologram, he had taught himself. Everyone looked at each other. Leia just stared her eyes broken. She closed them.

"My son...is gone." She gestured her hand for people to go after him. Finn noticed everyone rushing through the window and walked out.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing just stay in there and relax." Poe answered with his hand on Finn's chest. He looked back at Rey and walked into the room.

"Somethings wrong." He said. Rey looked confused.

"There preparing for a fight. We have to help them." Finn began to pack things in a bag.

"Finn...Finn!" He stopped. "We can't fight like this..we _need_ to heal." Rey demanded.

"There gotta be another way..." he rubbed his chin. "Luke was able to be in two places at once through hologram. Maybe we can do that?" Rey turned her head.

"Maybe, but how? We don't know how he did it."

"If Kylo could figure it out, we can." Finn sat across from her and crossed his legs. Rey crossed her legs too.

"How did you connect with the force?" Rey took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"Close you're eyes." She said with one eye open. "Now reach out." Finn reached out his hand touching Rey's face. Rey smack his hand. "Not like that!" She shouted slightly annoyed. Finn rested his hands on his knees and focused. "What do you see?"

"Dark. Light. Life. Death." Rey watched him in awe. She could sense his passion.

"I see...pain and happiness." He jumped out of it startled. Rey put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What happened?"

"I saw Kylo. He..." Rey looked at him worried.

"Spit it out, Finn."

"He killed you." He said. Rey's heart dropped, what fInn just told her was unreal. She removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Did you see anything else?" Finn nodded.

"Rey...he won't hurt you. I won't let that happen." His protection over her warmed her heart.

"I can take care of myself." She claimed.

"I know. But, why fight alone when others can help?" Rey smiled at him. She wanted to give him a big hug. But before she could move Leia walked in. Her face pale as if she's seen a ghost.

"What happened out there?" Finn said getting up.

"Kylo..was never here." She called him Kylo. Not Ben.

"He uses a hologram to distract us. Who knows what he's been up too all this time." She continued.

"What can we do?" Rey asked.

"Nothing..I already sent Poe and the others out."

"There's gotta be something. Can't we project ourselves like he did to us?"

"You two know how to do that?" Finn looked at Rey and shook his head.

"No, but we can learn."

"How?" Finn looked at Rey, she nodded her head.

"We'll teach each other."

"Okay. Just don't screw up." They nodded and Leia left the room. Finn sat across from Rey and crossed his legs.

"May I?" Rey nodded and he took her hands. There was a slight shock of electricity causing them to jolt back.

"Ow!" Rey squealed, then put her hands back on Finn's. They closed there eyes.

"Become one." A voice echoed through their brains. Rey opened her eyes. She was there at Kylos base, she projected herself.

"Finn!" She whispered looking around for him. Finn opened his eyes and he was right next to Rey.

"Let's go find the others." They run into Poe who was confused at how they got there. They then explain to him that they're not really there and that they just came to help as much as they can.

"You guys can distract him." FInn and Rey ran to where Kylo would be. There he was sitting on a throne meant to be his. Rey went in first. She walked in slowly.

"Kylo Ren." She said startling him.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Talk? This is war. There is no _talk_ " Finn revealed himself making Kylo stand up.

"Listen.." He said raising his hands. "..we've all been through some pretty messed up things. But that doesn't mean people should suffer for it." Rey nodded at Finns statement.

"You're going to have to learn the difference between right and wrong." Rey explained. Kylo took out his saber and charged at Rey. That's when she disappeared. Finn was still there. He watched as Kylo flew to the ground. "The war is over. We won." Finn said and faded away. Poe and the crew walked in and took Kylo home. Where his mother would teach him respect. Everyone celebrated as it was, hopefully, the last time they'd ever have to fight for the galaxy.


End file.
